


【班薩x長髮Flo薩/短髮Flo薩】口（PWP）

by B_jin



Series: 【班薩x長髮Flo薩/短髮Flo薩】三人行 [2]
Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: 班薩x長髮Flo薩/短髮Flo薩大三角。班薩韓巡（異色瞳馬尾）設定，長短髮Flo薩雙胞胎設定。（滿足一切自我性癖地）





	【班薩x長髮Flo薩/短髮Flo薩】口（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 班薩 Francesco  
> 短髮Flo薩 Antonio  
> 長髮Flo薩 Antony

　　兩雙手交錯著扶握住Francesco半勃的柱身，生得一模一樣的兩名Salieri正跪坐在他們最敬愛的兄長腿邊，由下而上熱切地注視著。  
　　這實在太超過了。年長的Salieri想，大掌摀住雙眼，有些不忍直視，深怕視覺上再多點刺激，自己就會不爭氣地繳械。

　　Antony和Antonio同樣地也紅透了臉，但絲毫未打算停止嘴邊的動作。  
　　長髮的Antony瞇著眼、以頰輕蹭滾燙的男根，讓透明的前液在他臉上和髮尾劃出一道道淫穢的痕跡；短髮的Antonio則捲起舌尖逗弄著Francesco的囊袋，品嚐般含進口中，嘴角牽出銀絲。

　　他們的動作是那麼優雅，如平時午後的下午茶時間。在Francesco短促的驚呼聲中，Antony率先將兄長的陰莖整根含入口中，直達根部。  
　　「咳、咳——！」在兩人賣力挑逗下完全勃起的Francesco，尺寸絕對稱得上驚人，自然是不可能一口吞下。Antony馬上嘗到貪婪的苦果了，難受地皺起眉頭，吐出一部份柱身。作嘔反應激得他泛紅了眼角，生理性淚水混雜著唾液和一點鼻水沾濕了Francesco的恥毛和大腿根。

　　「沒事吧？」Francesco緊張地說，反倒先退卻了，急著就要退出，Antony倔強地拍開前者的手，警告似地掐了男人的大腿，執意重新吞嚥回去。

　　「真是貪心。」  
　　Antonio吃味地評道。  
　　Antony臉頰鼓脹著，被Francesco的陰莖頂出一個曖昧的弧度，他縮緊咽喉，讓敏感的馬眼頂在口腔內側柔軟的部位摩擦；Antonio被晾在一旁空虛難耐，只得舔上Antony不及嚥下的根部，噘著發紅的嘴唇一下下吻著，順勢掃去Antony滿溢而出、沿著陰莖流下的唾液。

　　兩個雙生的Salieri很快就湊到了一塊，熱切地以唇角相互吻著，Francesco的陰莖被一個吐出很快便被另一個重新吞回，年長的Salieri看兩人打得火熱又親暱的模樣倒有些孤單了，但接連不斷的快感可沒時間讓他分神想這些。灼熱感自腿根沿著脊髓一路蔓延至頭頂，Francesco只能張著嘴負責喘息，讓Antonio和Antony塗好指甲油的雙手忘情地插進他那兩個寶貝弟弟的髮梢間，Francesco仰高腦袋，一陣顫慄下無預警地便達到高潮。

　　「嗚——！」  
　　累積許久未宣洩的大量白濁噴濺到Antonio和Antony的臉頰、鬍鬚及頭髮上，兩人眨了眨眼，看向Francesco舒服得尚未緩過來的模樣，得意地吐了吐上頭還滴著精液的舌頭，露出微笑。

　　Antonio伸手抱住Antony，享受地開始舔舐起對方唇角的精液，後者也如法炮製。  
　　「你們玩得這麼開心，兄長有點孤單呀。」  
　　高潮後略帶低啞慵懶的嗓音自兩人的身旁傳來，Francesco不滿地皺著眉頭，自椅子上跪下來，一手一個將人攬入懷中，大掌安穩地托在兩個弟弟觸感良好的臀部上。

　　（沒有了喔）


End file.
